I'm Dying
by sjt1988
Summary: Who is dying? Why did they breakup with the other? Read to find out.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>I'm Dying<span>

Rose POV…

"Hey, Rose, can you believe that we are done?" My friend Meg sat down next to me on the couch. We were at the seventh year's end of Hogwarts party that was held in the Room of Requirement. Every seventh year was here. The professors turn a blind eye to the party as long as there is no alcohol but I think the punch has something in it. People were dancing in the middle of the room. Guys were thinking that they were going to get lucky tonight. Someone had the house-elves bring food in. Everyone was glad that we were done with Hogwarts.

"Yeah, it felt like it was just yesterday we were crossing the lake in boats." Meg nodded. "We were innocence and didn't know what we were getting into." Meg shook her head.

"You still are not going about that?" Meg was talking about the day Scorpius broke up with me.

"It was only a week ago." I said in my defense. I looked around to see who was here. I knew everyone by their name after spending seven years together. I tried not to see his blond head.

"Rose you have to let it go, we are leaving soon and are going to see the world. Maybe you and Scorpius weren't meant to last." Meg got up, "Tried to have fun tonight." Meg walked away; she waved to someone across the room.

How could Scorpius and I not be meant to be, we went out since fifth year. We were in love and talked about what we were going to do after Hogwarts. We talked about getting married, having kids, having careers, everything was to end in a happily ever after. Now he won't even look at me when we have perfects meetings.

I shook myself out of where I was going, down the road to being depressed. I looked and caught his eyes. He was standing across the room with some of his friends. He had a drink in his hand; he looked good wearing slacks and a polo shirt. He was the first to turn away. What happen to us? Everything started out great.

R&S

_I was walking down the hall to my next class when John Miller decided to bully me. "Hey, Bush, I can't see where I'm going with your hair in the way." He was behind me; I knew he was moving his head back and forth trying to look pass me. I moved out of his way to let him pass. John walked right pass not even with something to say. I took out my wand and fired a hex at him. _

_ I looked around to make sure no one saw me do it; Scorpius Malfoy was looking right at me. He smiled like he knew what I did to John. I was waiting for him to take off points but he didn't, he winked and walked away. I must be seeing things because Scorpius never would let me off. I shook my head as I walked away. _

_ At lunch I sat next to Lily, who smiled when she saw me. "Lily, you would never believe what happened to me on my way to Charms." Lily looked up from her sandwich and threw me a look like this better be important. _

_ She rolled her eyes, "What happened?" She asked like it was nothing. _

_ "I was on my way to Charms when John Miller is walking behind me. He said a rude mark, I moved out of his way to let him pass. After he passed I threw a hex his way. I looked around to make sure no one saw but Scorpius Malfoy saw. I was waiting for him to take points away from me; instead he smiled and winked at me." I said. I grabbed a sandwich because I saw my brother and cousin making their way over to us. _

_ Lily finally looked at me, "Scorpius just smiled and winked at you." I nodded. Scorpius was always trying to get us in trouble for some reason. I don't know how many detention I served because of him. "Maybe he turned human or something." Lily suggested. _

_ "Yeah," I nodded. I looked over to the Slytherin table; Scorpius was talking to his friends. He glanced over and saw me; a smile came to his face. I kept looking, he kept smiling, and I was waiting for him to turn away. He motion with his hands an open book, he pointed his finger at him and me. He made an open book again and put three fingers up. I was trying to figure out what he was saying. It dawned on me that he wanted me to meet him in the library at three today. I nodded to him letting him know I got it. He nodded back and smiled. _

_ I was at the library at 2:55pm; I went to the back of the library and took the last table there. I took out my transfiguration book to study. I didn't hear him when he came up. "Hello Rose." I looked into his bright blue eyes. _

_ "Hi, Scorpius," I watched him lean against the bookcase. I waited for him to say something because he was the one who wanted this meeting. I was still wondering why he let me off today in the corridor._

_ "I was wondering if…" He started but I really wanted to know why so I broke in. _

_ "Why didn't you take points away from me today?" Scorpius smiled like he knew I would ask him before we were done here. _

_ "John Miller is an ass." Scorpius stated simply. "He deserved it." I smiled because what he said was true. I nodded, knowing there was something else that Scorpius wanted to talk about. Scorpius looked away before looking at me again. He gave a crocked smile, "I was wondering if you would like go out with me sometime?" _

_ I didn't think that was what he wanted to talk about. In a million years Scorpius wasn't the boy I dreamed that would be asking me out. I was shocked and by the look on my face Scorpius was turning away. "Wait!" I yelled at him. He stopped but didn't look at me. "I didn't say yes or no." I smiled. "You shocked me. I never thought that was you were going to ask me that." Scorpius finally looked at me with a smile on his face. _

_ "So would you like to go out?" He asked one more time. "Just one date and if you don't want to continue we call it a try." I didn't know what to say. It was just one date if it worked out great but I was scared. He didn't take points away from me today. _

_ "Ok." What could be the harm in one date? Scorpius face was had the biggest smile on his face. _

R&S

Scorpius always had a smile on his face when we went out. The first date Scorpius arranged a picnic by the lake, when he brought me back to my common room he asked for another date and I said yes. We went on date after date before he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, it wasn't hard for me to say yes because I was already falling for him.

We were more surprise when we told our families, that they were happy. Our families even got together for holidays and dinners. We were dating for about five months when we said our love you to each other. It wasn't hard because we knew we were in love long before that. When we decide to have sex, he made it very special for me. Everyone was saying they could see the wedding bells. I could see them too; I could tell he was thinking about asking after Hogwarts. Then a week ago everything changed, he said that he wanted to be free when we left Hogwarts. I cried that night and never had my heart so broken.

Across the room…

Scorpius POV…

R&S

I knew the moment that she entered, there was change in the air, and it went from humming to buzzing. I turned to see she came with her cousin and her friend, Meg. She went to sit across the room from me. I closed my eyes for second because I knew she was hurting. I did it to her but I didn't want her to go through what I'm going through. She was to go and change the world not to be with me.

I felt Rose's eyes on me; I turned to see her in a faraway place. I knew she was thinking about us. How we were the couple that everyone wanted to be. I sighed because we would still be that couple if I wasn't told that I was going to die.

Last month, I was having problems with my stomach and I was coughing up blood. I went to the hospital wing and the nurse run some tests before she told me that I was going to have to go to St. Mungo's. My parents met me there. They did more tests before telling me I had a rare wizarding disease. They said it was genetic from my mother's side and it only happens to males. It could take generation before it show up again. And the final blow was I was going to die by the age of thirty. They gave me potions to show it down but it wouldn't stop it. I was dying and nothing could stop it.

When I got back to school everyone was asking if I was ok. I nodded it off. The only person I couldn't do that to was Rose, she knew something was wrong. I wanted to tell her what was going on but I knew she would never leave my side if I did. It was in the middle of the night I came to the conclusion that I was going to break up with Rose.

R&S

_ I woke this morning with a plan in my head; I was going to break up with Rose today. I met her outside the great hall before breakfast, she had smile on her face when she saw me. I took her hand and led her in the great hall. I decide to break up with her tonight after our perfect meeting. I thought I give her something to remember me by today._

_ After all the perfects left, I asked. "Rose, can I talk to you for second?" _

_ "Sure." Rose was putting the papers away from the meeting. I put my hand on her hand to stop her. She looked up. _

_ I took a deep breath. "I want to break up." I said. Her eyes went from concern to hurt in three seconds. There were tearing coming. _

_ "Why?" Rose asked. She was trying not to break down. _

_ "I want to be free when I leave Hogwarts." I really wanted her to be free from me. By the time I die maybe she will be in a happy relationship with someone who isn't going to die on her. I felt lighter after that. Rose didn't say anything just left the room with tears falling down her face. _

R&S

I knew I hurt that day and as I glance over to her now she is still hurting now. I wanted to go over there and tell her what really is going on but breakups are hard especially after three years of dating.

I don't know what made me do it but I felt my feet moving towards her. She looked up to see who was standing in front of her. She was surprised to see me standing there. She waited for me to say something just like it did three years ago when I asked her out.

"Rose, can we talk?" I asked holding out my hand for her to grab. She nodded and took my hand. I led her out of the party to an empty classroom. She let go of my hand and stood in front of me. I ran my hand through my hair. "The real reason I broke up with you is not that I wanted to free but I'm dying."

Rose covered her mouth with her hands and tearing started to fall down her face. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I sighed. "I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. I didn't want you to stay with me because I'm dying." Rose wiped the tears away and came up to me. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"The only reason I would stay with is because I love you." She kissed me on the lips. It felt like heaven with her lips on mine. "Let me be the judge of that." I nodded. I wrapped my arms around her. "How long do we have before you die?" She asked.

"Before I'm thirty," I could smell her hair. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to let her go.

Rose pulled slightly out of my arms. "Then we have to make the best of it while it last." She finally kissed me. I knew I could never let her go. We didn't make it back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. The last will be Hugo so look for it.**


End file.
